


I Just Haven't Met You Yet

by OscarTheGoldenBoy10 (MaccasWeirdFriend)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bakery Shop Owner Lionel, Bakery Shop Owner Luis, Bakery Shop Owner Steven, Bakery Worshiping, M/M, Office Jobs, Valentine's Day Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaccasWeirdFriend/pseuds/OscarTheGoldenBoy10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar likes knowing what he's doing. And whatever he's doing has to have some good chance of it working out. Trying to ask out Neymar? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Haven't Met You Yet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oi, this is a bit late but my only excuse is Liverpool and them giving me the best Valentine's Day gift ever (only one though XD). Sorry Villa fans, really sorry. Should have stopped at Origi but Clyne and Kolo didn't get the memo. 
> 
> Anyway, it's a Valentine's Day thing posted late because I'm a tired little high schooler. XD Hope ya love it.

Oscar was all about getting things done right. It's why he does so well at the office, everything is always good down to the little crossed t's and dotted i's, working in harmony but not robot.

Until Neymar comes along.

Randomly, some time in November that Oscar randomly couldn't remember, he came in. Apparently he worked in the same department Oscar did, meaning his boss thought it'd be great if he showed the new guy around.

"And what does he look like?" Oscar asked.

"About your height, always wears a smile and has short, dyed hair," Mr. Mourinho explained to him as they walked toward the elevator.

It didn't bother him much that he was just learning about the new guy now, just that his boss sounded excited. And that didn't usually happen. 

"His name?" Oscar asked into the silence. His boss, who had finally looked up now from his phone, put the device away and thought it over for less than a second. A bit more bothering when he couldn't remember almost half of the young staff there. And some had been there longer than he had.

"Neymar Santos, very good at his job. I'm sure you'll get along well." 

The door signaled that it was opening, ending any other questions Oscar's that may have been forming. And knowing Oscar, there were possibly hundreds.

At first, no one fit Mourinho's description. 

Everyone wore a suit and had a sort of stiff face with absolutely no change in style of their hair. It's not that having a suit meant no smile but who was ever really happy in a suit? 

Too long was the time it took before they finally found the new man at the job. Mr. Mourinho had to point him out to Oscar, his head and even his hair not poking out from the crowd but definitely looking much different from the rest.

He made Oscar feel uneasy in the oddest way possible. Maybe it was his dark hair having blonde tips. Or the fact that his blazer didn't even match his pants, no matter what color scheme could have been brought up. Yeah, it was just the clothes.

"Hello, Neymar and welcome to the business," Mr. Mourinho said, voice practically oozing confidence and the feeling of being around the best radiated off of his cufflinks alone. "As you know, I'm José Mourinho, but call me Mr. Mourinho. And to my right is Oscar Emboaba, though you're fine to call him Oscar."

With a simple nod, he got out of the conversation and the foyer faster than the both of them could shake hands, still looking sophisticated in the process.

"Does he always do that?" Neymar asked in a low voice. It wasn't really needed as no one was paying. And it wasn't like the topic was much of a secret.

"Only when he's in a good mood. If not, it's a sort of awkward, guilt-trip kind of stare down out of the corner of your eye."

"So I've got a hunch that you've gotten this look a lot now."

"It'd be a pretty good hunch considering you just got here."

Neymar's face broke out into a big smile and Oscar couldn't help but smile in the process as well. It was just . . . contagious.

Oscar soon cleared his throat, Neymar's smile voltage going down but still going strong.

"I need to show you around. Let's get on the elevator, the tenth floor's a long way up," Oscar said as he pointed out to his new coworker.

"How many floors are there? Everyone kept giving me these looks when I tried asking them and didn't even try to answer me," Neymar suddenly said, sounding just as excited as he looked, moving faster and faster toward the elevator doors. 

"It'll say on the side, won't it?"

"But there could be secret floors that are found only by secret passages or up flights of stairs or-"

"Please don't tell me you've fallen for those rumours."

"What if they're actually true?"

Oscar quickly pointed toward the numbered buttons near the door.

"See, 72 floors. Wait, 72? I thought there were 68."

"Ha! Even the guy that works here doesn't even know the floor numbers!"

"Well, I go on the 10th floor! What's the point of knowing the 72nd floor?"

"To prove the rumours wrong!"

Oscar laughed as Neymar said that, with Neymar joining in not to long after. They shared a glance with each other, smiles wide and eyes bright. Oscar looked down to conceal a growing blush which Neymar laughed at all the more.

That was four months ago.

Four months ago, Oscar met, a guy that he practically head over heals for, but nothing more than pleasantries were said between each other.

It was close to mind numbing.

Well, for David it was. 

"Please talk to him Oscar! It's almost getting sickening."

Oscar stuck his nose further into his paperwork, rolled his eyes and sighed. That was the tenth time he had done that today. Meaning it was the tenth time David talked about this.   
"Why are you so against it?"

Now came the nose pinch. It was practically clock work, the conversations between the two.

"Because it's not like we're not like you and Thiago," Oscar sighed, looking David straight on now. "You guys just . . . y'know . . . and got together. I don't think you can do that to someone you just met."

"Four months is not just meeting someone."

"I don't know where he lives-"

"We have papers on that."

Oscar stopped short and looked at him warily.

"Human Services has that?"

"And phone numbers, just in case."

"Don't wink, it's just weird now. And I'm not going to take that. How would I even explain how I got it?"

"Got what?"

Oscar jumped at the sound of Neymar's voice, scattering papers everywhere with David laughing at every moment of it.

"Urm, nothing. It's just nothing," Oscar mumbled as he tried to get all the papers back in place. Neymar quickly squatted down to help get them.

"I was just going to ask you if you'd like me to pick something up at Luis' bakery. He's got everything you know," Neymar said excitedly.

And he was very excited. Especially when it cane to Luis' Bakery. To Neymar, anything he made was as if an angel came down and made it. In all honesty, Luis could make burnt toast seem like a French cuisine. So that meant Neymar practically worshiped the ground he walked on.

"I don't know, I've never been there."

Neymar's gasp couldn't have been more loud and surprised.

"Then you have to come with me."

"What?"

There was a good chance he was acting oddly and an even better one that he'd act like an idiot going to the bakery. Why not just have David stop by the café in the foyer and pick up a bagel? He always stopped by around this time and the mixed berry cream cheese was pretty good.

"I said you need to go to Luis' Bakery with me. C'mon, there might be a line."

Without warning, Neymar grabbed Oscar's wrist and pulled him up to his feet. The papers were left discarded on the floor and David was left fangirling on his own, trying to text Thiago everything. How could someone fit all of what had happened in 150 characters?

~●~

Neymar wasn't off when he said there would be a line to the bakery. It weaved out of the small building and almost a block out. And, to Neymar, that was decent enough.

"This isn't bad? It's going to take us thirty minutes!" Oscar yelled. The person in front of them turned around to raise a brow which Oscar quickly returned with a scowl.

"Nah, he's got Steven and Leo to help him. Those three are the best." 

Oscar sighed, his eyes quickly darting back to his watch. Their lunch break would be over in around 30 minutes and he was not in the mood to have Mr. Mourinho creep into the corner of his eye when he least expected it all day.

"Are you sure they're the best?"

Neymar stood there in stunned silence, almost choking on his words with the amount of surprise he had. 

"Am I sure? They're the only people I trust with my desserts. Ever." 

"And if I don't like it?"

"Then you clearly don't know what good desserts are."

Oscar smiled, watching as the line slowly moved forward until they got toward the door. It was hard not to try and get a deep whiff of the backing goods inside and already, it smelled heavenly.

"See that, only ten minutes gone and there's time to spare! I should have put a bet on this."

He rolled his eyes but still kept a smile on his face even with the chilly winds. Eventually, they got toward the cash register.

"Hey, welcome to Luis' Bakery! How-Neymar, it's you! What's up?"

The person behind the counter was a few inches shorter than Neymar, still the way they talked and looked at each other, it could have been the other way around.

"Not much, Leo, but I've got a newbie here named Oscar that doesn't believe you guys are that good."

Instantly, a head popped out of the kitchen with a high eyebrow threatening to fly off.

"Not that good? Leo, give him the 'Chewy Special'."

A sly smirk slowly crept onto the three men's faces, not helping Oscar at all, who was being bombarded by new people and new sounds and . . . Chewy foods.

"Can do Stevie, can do. What about you Ney?"

Ney? Neymar went by Ney? For a good moment, Oscar was jealous of Leo just for the fact that he got to be so friendly and calm with him, call him by nicknames and everything. It was a dumb reason to be jealous but it hurt like hell to see it happening when he couldn't do that.

"I'll have the same," Neymar said, pulling Oscar out of his green tinted thoughts.

"Alright. Just wait for Luis to come out from the kitchen and you guys'll be all set."

Neymar nodded and guided Oscar toward one of the tables in the bakery.

"So there are only three guys here?" Oscar asked before Neymar suddenly found another one to start talking to.

"Yup, and they are great. I swear. Leo's up at the cash register because he's more people friendly but even though he's good too, Steven and Luis work together like one machine. It's-"

"So good?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but I really want you to know about how good they are. I wouldn't recommend this place to you if they weren't that good."

Before Oscar could wonder if that meant what he'd hoped it meant, Luis came out of the kitchen with two slices of cake.

"Are you two ready for some pastiera? It's fresh!"

Neymar scrambled to get it, his mouth looking like it was watering just to get a bit of it.

"Thanks Luis! How much is it?"

"It's on the house, close to Valentine's Day and all. Save up your money for all the dates."

With a big wink followed by a laugh, Luis moved back to the kitchen and the still fairly long line.

Whoa. It was that close to Valentine's Day? Oscar really was forever alone if he couldn't remember that.

"Oscar? Hello? Earth to the nerd!"

Oscar looked up from his pastiera, taken out from his thoughts with a single tap on the arm from Neymar.

"I'm not a nerd. What do you want anyway?"

"I was asking if you were going to David's party."

"David only has a party on New Year's Eve . . . And Halloween and Christmas."

"He said something about there being no romance or whatever so he's sort of forcing everyone to come."

"I didn't know about it . . ."

"Then think of it as you being my plus one. It'll be cool."

Or heartbreaking embarrassing.

~●~

No one told him if it was casual. No one told him if it was business casual. Fancy dressed was even on the table but who dressed to a workplace party?

"You suck. You really suck," Oscar whined to David. He was in a blue dress shirt and dark dress pants and shoes to match with the customary Hublot watch on his arm.

"I know I do. But it's for love."

"Just don't pester."

"I don't pester! I merely make sure things happen!"

"What do you think pester means?"

"Smother mothers. We've got to help Thiago though, he'll kill me if I don't get the chips and dip out."

"I thought you were taller than him though."

"That doesn't mean he can't do it, nothing's a challenge for him."

Before long, just about everyone from the building was in the house.

Just about everyone meaning everyone but Neymar. It was thirty minutes into the party and it didn't even seem like he was showing up. Thiago stayed by Oscar's side for a good part of the party but at one point he had to get up. 

"You sure you'll be fine by yourself? It's Valentine's Day."

Oscar laughed a little. Maybe it'd be better if he didn't tell Thiago about the time he used Valentine's Day as a way to binge watch a whole season of Supernatural.

"Doesn't matter, Thiago. This is your party so . . . aren't you supposed to be making out with David or something?"

Thiago blushed heavily. He flicked Oscar on the ear as retaliation but his face was still red as a rose. It was only a matter of second until the two found each other.

But, Neymar was nowhere.

Fourty five minutes.

Fifty.

Now, an hour. It was getting close to embarrassing. Might as well leave before it gets worse.

There weren't any goodbyes or anything, just Oscar sneaking out of the party. Not that anyone noticed, the noise was at its loudest and the party was in full swing.

Oscar looked at his watch. 9:30 pm. Yeah, that was certainly the time people left parties when they had a whole lot of fun. Just screw today and everything it stands for. Screw love and kissing and-

He was brought to the ground with the air knocked out of him easily. After being plowed over by a random body, Oscar opened his eyes to see Neymar lying on his chest.

Yeah, Neymar Santos, that Neymar. He didn't need to ask him or anything, he was just lying on Oscar's chest, still dazed and having his head right under Oscar chin.

Never mind, love was cool.

"What just happened?" Neymar asked groggily. He barely lifted his head before moaning and lowering it again.

"You missed an hour of the party and knocked down your plus one but you look like you got bulldozed," Oscar said quietly. 

"I have been bulldozed. How many times do you work out?"

Oscar chuckled but stopped quickly when he heard Neymar groan again.

"I'm sorry, I forgot the time for the party and I feel like a jerk . . . and I'm still lying on you."

He slowly pulled off Oscar and settled with sitting against the wall, Oscar sitting next to him not too soon after.

"You don't have to apologize, I can already tell how sorry you are, with your head and all."

"But I do! You've really made me feel at home here and I thought I would't with all the Mr. Mourinho stares and all but you really make me feel at home-"

"You've already said that twice."

"See? You've got me all screwed up in the head!"

"You don't have to thank me, it's what I'd like someone to have done for me."

Neymar shook his head slowly, murmuring how sweet Oscar was, going on and on about it. 

"You sound lovesick," Oscar joked. But please let it not be a joke. Please . . .

"Maybe I am."

Maybe?

Just maybe. Hopefully the kisses shared in that moment answered that question.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Umm, sorry for that cheesy stuff, I just can't help it, it's in my DNA. ;) Comment and such if ya choose! <3


End file.
